As methods for forming a film on a glass ribbon by an on-line CVD method, for example, the methods described in patent documents 1 to 3 are known.
Patent document 1 discloses a technique in which an oxide containing silicon and oxygen is deposited by a CVD method on a glass ribbon present in a float bath. The document discloses the feature of using an unsaturated hydrocarbon compound and carbon dioxide as an oxygen source in the deposition in order to prevent the molten metal within the float bath from being oxidized by oxygen gas.
Patent document 2 discloses a process in which a silicon dioxide coating film and a tin oxide coating film are successively formed on a glass ribbon by means of a coating station (injector) disposed in a float bath and a coating station disposed in an annealing furnace.
Patent document 3 discloses a process in which a nozzle (injector) is disposed in the region between the outlet of a float bath and the inlet of an annealing furnace to deposit a film on the glass ribbon.